


Werewolf Welcome

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy was attacked by a werewolf and fled the country during his 8th year at Hogwarts. Harry really doesn't expect what happens when they run into each other again ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viridescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridescence/gifts).



Defence against the dark arts left out a lot of things about werewolves; in fact Harry was sure the Ministry just had a whole lot wrong. The news that Draco Malfoy had been attacked and bitten during the Easter holidays of their seventh year had been all over Hogwarts and that was the last Harry had heard of his one time nemesis. Draco has disappeared, probably with the help of his family although the Ministry never could prove anything and that had been that. Harry hadn't thought about it in years, not until a case involving European werewolves landed on his desk.

When he had joined the Auror department he had learned that there were some great differences between British magical society and the Europeans. For a start the Europeans had laws protecting magical creatures rather than penalising them. He had even leant his influence to bringing some of the laws to the UK while attempting to hold down his job. That was why the case had landed on his desk. There was a delegation of werewolves and vampires visiting from Europe and someone had been trying to sabotage their stay.

Frankly it hadn't been hard to find the culprit. He'd turned up, spotted the familiar face of one of the local bad apples and made an arrest. That was when he'd seen Draco Malfoy again for the first time in ten years. His reaction had been visceral to say the least and totally not what he would have expected. He still wasn't quite sure what had gone through his head or how he had ended up in Draco's hotel room.

As it was he was face down over the arm of the sofa, arse in the air, spread wide with Draco's tongue doing unspeakable things to his hole. He was sure, in the moments when he could actually think, that he had followed Draco to talk to him, but there had been very little talking going on. He wasn't even sure he'd been completely through the door before Draco has thrown him up against the wall and begun to kiss him senseless.

Draco was strong; he was an unfettered werewolf so actually he was very strong, but that hadn't been what kept Harry there.

In fact Harry wasn't quite sure what was keeping him there, other than the fact that his higher brain seemed to have turned off and he needed and Draco needed and that was all there was to it. For someone he hadn't seen in ten years, he knew his reaction to Draco was bizarre, but he had no will to stop it. Since school he had discovered that boys were more to his taste than girls, but he'd never put Draco Malfoy in any of his wank fantasies.

"Oh fuck," he said as Draco managed to push hard against his anus, "more, please more."

It seemed Draco was only too happy to oblige, because the other man stopped tormenting him with his tongue, stood up, whispered a lubrication charm and was right back pushing into him. A good tonguing was not usually sufficient preparation for anal sex and it did hurt quite a bit as Draco pushed in, but Harry's body just opened up and he growled low in his throat as he was filled. It was as if he wanted it so much his body just adapted and the pain was nothing to the arousal coursing through him.

There was little gentleness in their coupling as Draco drew back and thrust into him again, but then Harry didn't want gentleness. He was filled with desperate need and lust and he wanted everything Draco had to give. He moaned and begged as Draco fucked him hard, hitting his sweet spot and making him whine and writhe.

When Draco pushed deep into him and stilled for a moment, before shuddering and spilling his seed it felt like something clicked. He was in no way satisfied; he wanted more, but his magic moved somehow and he felt even better. What didn't please him was when Draco pulled out, because he was very far from finished.

"Your turn," Draco said, pulling him up and dragging him towards the bed.

He wasn't quite sure what Draco meant until the other man lay down on the bed on his back, spread his legs, pointed his wand at himself and muttered the same lubricating charm he'd used on Harry earlier.

A needy glare was the only invitation Harry got and he was more than happy to take it. His cock was hard and in need of attention and he climbed onto the bed, lifting Draco's legs as he did so. Draco hadn't even had the luxury of a thorough rimming to loosen him up, but when Harry moved to push in, Draco's body opened as easily as his had. Magic could have funny effects on the body when it wanted to, so Harry didn't argue, he just went with it.

They both moaned as he seated himself in Draco. The hot tight heat was almost overwhelming and he had to still for a minute, but an impatient wiggle of Draco's hips had him moving soon enough. It was hard, fast and animalistic and Harry didn't in the least bit care. He could feel where he had been claimed and now it was his turn to do the claiming and he went at it with vigour.

With Draco spread out below him, needy and wanting and making the most incredibly erotic noises he couldn't hold it together long. He held on until he was vibrating with the effort and then he buried himself in Draco as deep as he could, coming with the other man's name on his lips. It was as if he gave everything he had as his seed left his body and he felt his magic move again. He almost fell forward, barely managing to pull out and push himself to the side before his limbs turned into useless appendages with no strength.

He felt as if he'd just played six hours of rough Quidditch and he couldn't do anything about it as sleep reach up and claimed him.

"Bloody fucking hell!"

He woke up to hear someone swearing and it had to be Draco. It occurred to him pretty soon after that, that he felt pretty well used and his arse was going to be aching for some time. His higher brain also seemed to be back in working order and he kind of agreed with Draco. Moaning quietly he rolled over.

"What did we do?" he asked, since he was pretty sure Draco would have a better idea than he did.

"We mated," Draco replied.

Harry had got that part, but then something he remembered about unfettered werewolves floated into his brain.

"We did what?" he asked and sat up rapidly, which was a bad move, because it sent an ache shooting up his spine.

Draco was standing next to the bed completely naked and Harry found his eyes wandering before he really considered what he was doing.

"Focus," Draco said and grabbed a discarded shirt from the back of the sofa.

It was easier once Draco had at least a little covering on.

"But werewolves mate for life," Harry said as he pulled his thoughts back on track, "and there's a very careful selection process for European werewolf mates. How did... why did..?"

He wasn't sure what to ask first.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come home," Draco bemoaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Draco, why did we just attack each other like that?" Harry wanted an answer.

Draco sighed.

"Sometimes there is no choice," the other wizard explained; "sometimes the connection does not need to be made, it is already there. As my mentor would have said, sometimes it's destiny."

"Fuck destiny," Harry said; he'd had enough of that with Voldemort.

He stood up so that he was only inches from Draco. His nose was instantly assailed by a scent that his mind informed him was Draco covered in sex and his body started to react. It was only through stubborn will that he managed to keep his higher thoughts going.

"What does this mean?" he asked, trying to think rationally.

Draco looked at him and those silver grey eyes seemed to drag him in.

"God I want you," he said and couldn't stop himself reaching out.

"We're mated," Draco said, sounding just a little breathless as Harry pulled him close, "there's no undoing it."

At that moment Harry didn't want to undo it, in fact he wanted to do it all over again.

"You're mine," Harry said as the reality settled in his brain.

"And you're mine," Draco replied, kissing up the side of his neck.

"I can," Harry said, trying to make his brain work, "live ... with ... that."

Desire and need was floating over the top of everything he was thinking and feeling, but he also could not deny he felt more complete than he had ever in his life. He liked the feeling, even if he was completely out of control.

"Have to ... have to ..." he just couldn't seem to finish the thought and he moaned as Draco kissed just below his ear. "Have to move to Europe."

Even in his sex soaked brain he realised this would not go down well with the British authorities.

"The ... Belgians," Draco said, clearly as hazy as he was, "will ... wet their ... panties ... at getting ... you."

They had a plan; that was good and Harry gave up thinking again. He ripped the shirt back off Draco and threw his mate on the bed. They could talk details later.

The End


End file.
